Messages With Love
by AkatsukinoShoujo
Summary: Whilst cleaning her apartment Mai happens across a box full of memories of her childhood...and parents. After an upsetting finding will Naru pick her up off the floor? One Shot Complete


Hello there ^ ^ I'm new around here so I decided to post a little one shot to kind of make my entrance here but first off: Hajimemashite AkatasukinoShoujo desu ^ ^ Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

(tl: pleased to meet you I am AkatsukinoShoujo (Girl of Dawn in Japanese) Please treat me well!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

><p><strong>Messages with Love<strong>

Mai hummed happily to herelf as she dusted the shelves in her little apartment, it has been a while since she had last done so due to work and so here she was on her day off…working.  
>Sighing she stopped what she was doing and stood back glancing around the room she smiled at the difference.<p>

"One last bit then I can relax" she said to herself excitedly before she moved the chair she had been using to reach the top shelves over. Running the duster over the top she frowned as it hit something.

"What the…" she muttered dropping the duster and raising her arms up to the stop shelf where she brought down a box that had a thick coating of dust on it. Where the box had come from or how long it had been there Mai had no idea, so she climbed down from the chair and moved over to the table where she placed the box down.

Opening the lid her confused frown quickly softened and she smiled; inside the box sat piles of pictures of the top one showing a very young Mai sitting on her father's lap her mother sitting next to her. Kneeling down she gently picked up the picture and ran her fingers over the two adults smiling softly at the bright faces looking up at her.

She slowly began to look through the pictures taking time to take in the images and what their significance held, like birthdays and new years.

When she reached the bottom of the box she pulled out a small black DVD case that had a small piece of paper in the slip at the front with the words "For Our Mai" on the front and Mai found she was instantly curious. Standing up she ran towards the DVD player and turned it on before she quickly inserted the DVD and sat back to watch.

The DVD was blurry to start with and the movements showed poor camera skills but it soon came into focus and became more fluid as it showed a woman in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms. Mai stared at the picture unable to look away as she recognised the lady as her mother.

"Here she is our little girl, say hi to everyone Mai!" a male voice said happily from behind the camera and Mai knew it was her father.

"Shush silly, she's asleep." Her mother laughed quietly as the camera moved closer.

"I know, I know…She's beautiful isn't she just like her mother." Her father's voice sounded again "Happy birthday my little Mai."

Mai found herself smiling at the film even as the scene changed to show a younger version of herself, no older than 5 running around the garden laughing.

"I'm going to catch you Mai!" her father's voice rang out which made the young girl squeal and run away.

"Honey, don't get her so worked up she won't go to bed early." Her mother's voice rang out before the camera turned to the doorway of the house to show her standing with her arms crossed.

"Ok, Ok mummy's right Mai."

"Of course I am, Dinners on the table." Mai yelled happily before she ran in doors.

The camera angle moved down to the floor and Mai waited for the next scene to start…before she heard loud coughs and ragged breathing.

"It's getting worse…" Her mother said softly, the worry evident in her voice.

"I know…I'm going to see the doctors tomorrow."

The scene stopped and the screen of the Television went black. Mai sat in shock as she remembered the rest of the events from that point, her father had gone to the doctors but it was already too late.

Snapping out of it she was just about to lean forwards to turn the DVD player off when the screen suddenly turned white and Mrs Taniyama appeared on the screen, sitting in her bedroom at Mai's old house.

"Mum…"Mai whispered as she stared at the women on the screen, her mother looked really pale and yet a soft smile was on her lips. Just seeing her image brought tears to Mai's eyes. Tears she had held back for years.

"Hello Mai, if you're watching this then something has happened that I'm sure you are unlikely to ever forgive me for, but let me say anyway how sorry I am for leaving you alone, I'm sorry for not being able to encourage you to do well in high school and that I won't see you graduate, I'm sorry that I won't be able to help you through the heart ache you will feel as you get older. I had never wanted to film this I was going to hold it off for as long as possible in hopes that It would prolong things…But I see now that it is inevitable and as much as it pains me…I have to leave you."

Tears trailed down her mother's cheeks but Mai could only watch.

"I'm sure your angry, confused and hurt by all of this but I can only hope that you carry on smiling and fighting, you're an incredible girl Mai and an Incredible daughter and I know for a fact that you will pick yourself up keep going just as you always have. I'm so proud of you Mai, so please don't ever wonder whether you're making me proud because I have been proud of you since the moment you were born, I love you Mai, I will always be watching you and thank you for being the best thing in my life."

The DVD came to an end and Mai found that all she could do was stare at the screen, thousands of thoughts going through her head. She felt something wet on hit her hand and looking down she saw a tear drop on her hand, which she brought up to her cheek only to find them sodden with tears.

"W-why am I crying…So silly" she laughed dryly to herself but the laugh slowly turned into sobs and she soon found herself on the floor crying loudly. "Mummy…Don't go…don't leave me alone"

She must have laid there crying for a while but she had lost track of time completely, when a hand suddenly landed on her back making her jump and look up to see Naru kneeling in front of her. His heart ached when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Idiot…why do this to yourself." He said softy.

"N-Naru what are you doing here." She asked wiping her cheeks.

"You left your coat at the office and I saw you crying." He said and she could only nod.

"Thank you for bringing it, I'm sorry to be a bother…though how did you get in?" she asked getting up and looking away as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"Idiot." He sighed and moved closer to her and grabbed her arm before he pulled her into his chest.

"You aren't alone, you've got Bou-san, Ayako, even Yasuhara…and me" he said glad that she couldn't see the blush he wore.

"N-Naru…Thank you." She said softly her voice breaking as new tears slid down her cheeks.

"Cry." He ordered suddenly.

"What?" she sniffed

"Crying is a clear sign that you're weak, however sometimes it shows you care…so for now…Cry Mai."

Mai stared up at him for a moment before the tears began to fall freely down her cheeks again and she began to sob, burying her head into his shirt. Naru just held her tightly and let her cry.

"You're not alone Mai and I promise you, you never will be." He said softly as she continued to cry.

End

* * *

><p>AHAHAHAHAAH SOOO OOC but so much fun to write this is my first time doing a one shot and I must say it was pretty fun. I thought about this when I was looking through old pictures of my granddad that passed away when I was young and it brought me to tears…so I thought it would be that Mai feels the same way.<p>

Anyway please read and review and I love you all ^ ^


End file.
